


Focal Point [narry]

by dirtyseagull



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Niall, BoyxBoy, Famous Niall, Gay, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Niall-centric, Photographer Niall, he's kind of famous, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyseagull/pseuds/dirtyseagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fo·cal point<br/>(noun)</p><p>1. the center of interest or activity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. important

**Author's Note:**

> My first story I've published. Please go easy.

copyright © 2015 by Mariah Juliette Talley (dirtyseagull)

All Rights Reserved

Published on Wattpad by Mariah

http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyseagul

 

This book is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, organizations, places, events and incidents either are product of my imagination or are used fictionally. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental. (Besides One Direction.)

I do not own One Direction. I do not know them personally and have never met them before. Therefor, I am making up their personalities. These are not to be taken seriously, this is for writing purposes.

Talley, Mariah Juliette  
Focal Point/ Mariah Juliette Talley. -1st ed.

1\. characters - fictionally portrayed 2. places - fiction

 

_______________

 

Hello, lovelies. I am the author of this story. It's my first Narry and first story I've posted. I hope you all like it and I wish to have feed back.

I'm incredibly insecure about my writing, so please be nice in the comments.

I will not have an update schedule, I am far too busy for those. I'll update when I can.

I am an editor so if you need one you can message me in my inbox and ask me for help. I'm happy to help everyone.

Please enjoy the story, gems.

\--mariah. (dirtyseagull)


	2. 00.

Photography helps people to see.

-Bernice Abbott

__________________

I wake ten minutes before my alarm goes off. Which is really rare for me, considering I'm a total sleep enthusiast, but how can I sleep when I have the biggest interview of my career in an hour?

I'm meant to be at Capture The Moment Inc. at nine a.m sharp to see if I'm qualified for the newly opened position as 'head portrait/wedding ' photographer and boy am I excited! I even woke myself up early out of excitement. Either that or nervousness. It's hard to decipher which was which.

Apparently the C.E.O of the company, Liam Payne, a.k.a my hero, had seen my portfolio and had personally requested to have an interview with me. Which was a huge honor considering he runs the most successful photography business in the world. He's the best photographer of this generation and I have a chance to meet him.

As I lay in my comfy bed, I think up different scenarios of how this interview could go. I forget that I have my alarm clock set, which is why I jump ten thousand feet into the air when I hear it go off suddenly. I curse inwardly, switching it to "off" as I roll out of my bed, my bear feet landing on the cold, hardwood floor.

I did my normal 'just waking up' stretches, then stood up and made my way to the bathroom. It wasn't a long walk from my bed to the bathroom, only a tiny pug blocking the door to the en suite. 

"Move, Andy," I say to him, getting a bark in return. I sigh and push passed him, opening the door and immediately turning on the water in the shower. Hot and steamy, just the way I like it.

I strip my pajamas off and step into the shower, closing the foggy, glass door. The tension in my back becoming relieved as I step under the water, letting it wash away the sleep from the previous night and any dirt and sweat that formed from me doing nothing all day the day before.

My normal washing up is simple, shampooing, body washing, done. And I thank myself for being such a simple human sometimes because I end up getting done in the shower in ten minutes, which left me fifty minutes to decide on what I was going to wear. Do I want to seem formal? Should I seem casual? I decide that I wouldn't think about it until I was in front of my closet viewing my options.

After I shut the water off, I pull the towel I used from the towel rack and wrap it securely around my waist. Being in this house didn't allow the option to be uncovered. Your sneaky brother Louis might want to snap a few pictures of you totally nude and post them on some famous pornography site for money. Which is the reason I have trust issues.

I approach my closet, biting my nails as I glance over my wardrobe. I own mostly short sleeve button up's and a few t-shirts. My jeans have all been recently washed, so they are currently hanging in the laundry room, waiting to be put away, which probably won't happen for another week or so, considering I'm the laziest human being known to man.

I groan loudly before marching to my bedroom door. I'm not a fashionista and there was no way I'd be deciding what to wear for the most important day of my life. That's what leads me to be standing in front of my older brother Louis' room. I know, it's eight o'clock in the morning, but he'll help me because he loves me.

I knocked on the wooden door softly. "Louis?" I call. No response, so I just waltz in, like he does to me. "Louis. Wake up!" I say again, loudly this time. His body is spread out like a starfish across his bed, his blanket on the floor and the pajamas he was probably wearing when he got into bed are on the other side of the room, leaving him in some boxers. My boxers to be exact.

"Louis." I say again, he still doesn't budge, which made me want to punch that slobber right back into his very loud mouth. So I do what I do best. I attempt to annoy him awake. I make my way over to his stereo that is attached to some really loud speakers and turn it on, not really bothering to check which C.D was in.

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight?" I hear come out of the speaker, of course he has to have my C.D. One of my favorite C.D's to be exact. My Walk the Moon C.D was a gift from his mum, my step mother. I crank the volume to maximum, letting Nicholas' voice belt out the lyrics to 'Sidekick' at full throttle. Which apparently work because soon enough, I hear Louis' very high pitched voice start telling me to 'get the fuck out of his room'. Which I don't.

"Are you awake yet?" I ask, more like shout over the music. A groan erupted from him and he sat up abruptly. He walks to where I'm standing and unplugs the stereo. I smirk at him, realizing I won.

"What?" He snaps at me. His blue eyes send daggers my way and his chest is being covered by the arms he had crossed.

"I need your help with my appearance." I say, ignoring the fact that I caused our other roommate Zayn to come see the commotion. He stood by the door in his sweats that hang low on his hips and his body covered with nothing but tattoos.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Louis asks with a grimace. "The person who woke me rudely from my beauty sleep?" He pouts like a baby. Which is rather annoying.

"Fine, I'll just have to call Jace." I say, smiling deviously as his eyes widen.

Jace is Louis' ex-boyfriend/ fashion guru on YouTube. A super famous Youtuber that makes loads of money. And he always picks up whenever either of us call because he is still totally in love with Louis.

"Oh no you don't," he says, marching into the hallway and presumably to my room. I do a small victorious dance and Zayn chuckles at me.

//

It's twenty minutes before I have to be at the interview. I nervously run a hand through my brunette hair with blond tips. It's in dire need of a bleaching. 

"Hey!" Louis says, slapping my hand away. "I didn't wake up at eight in the morning for you to ruin my masterpiece." He finishes my hair and is making last minute adjustments to my outfit.

"Louis, I look great now. You don't have to keep meddling." I mumble, glancing at myself in the full body mirror attached to my bathroom door. I'm wearing some denim skinny jeans and a plain white short sleeve button up. My hair that is usually laid against my head is now styled upward in a cool way. And my feet were clad in some weird looking boots. I looked great, which was a rare thing for me. I'm more of a sweats and t-shirt kind of guy. 

"I know, but I know this is a big deal for you and I want you to get this job." He says, "I know you will, but it never hurts to impress." He quickly adds. I smile at him and thank him with a hug.

I glance at my watch and see that I have fifteen minutes. "I better go. I want to show up early to seem professional." I say, he laughs and gives me another hug. "For luck," he says.

I slip my camera case onto my shoulder and make my way to the soft blue, 1976 Jeep I call mine. I loaded in, setting the camera case in the passenger seat of the vehicle, checking my mirrors and fastening my seat belt. I pull out of the driveway and look up to see Louis standing on the porch next to Zayn waving at me. I waved back with a small smile and take off down the road.

I pray that I get this job. My dream job.

//

hello! it's me. the author. I know this is rubbish, but this is only the prologue. it'll get better. (I hope.)

I know it'll be a slow start to get readers, but I'll ask questions at the end of each chapter anyways!

•what's your favorite film?   
I'm a HUGE movie enthusiast. Asking me that question is like asking a favorite child.

\--mariah. (dirtyseagull)


	3. 01.

"What I like about photographs is that they capture a moment that's gone forever, impossible to reproduce." 

-Karl Lagerfeld

__________________

 

It's four minutes before nine when I finally park my car and get into the place. It's just as crowded as I imagined and even more so considering it's the day before prom night for the local high school kids. The main entrance is buzzing with parents and students trying to get a photographer to do their photos. 

I find the front desk quickly, considering that's where most of the people are gathered. Of course there's a line, why wouldn't there be? It's the greatest photography business in the world. People fly in to London from all around the world just to get their chance at meeting the single greatest C.E.O and photographer in the entire world. 

It takes a few more minutes for me to finally get to the front of the line, but when I do, I am not disappointed. I am met with one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. He's got the brightest green eyes and a smile that brings dimples to each of his cheeks. His hair is this curly mess of brunette locks, about shoulder length. Of course, his voice is like angels in my ears when he speaks. 

"Hell, welcome to CTM Inc. What may I assist you with?" He speaks with such eloquence it's hard to take in all at one. I want to drown in it. 

I stand there for a moment, looking dumbfounded. How can I speak and not sound dumb in front of this perfect human being? Oh, that's right. I can't. My response is incoherent and lame. "I-I'm Niall, I've got meself an interview with yer boss, Liam Payne?" My statement sounds more like a question. 

"Oh!" He exclaims, his fingers start flying across the keyboard in front of him. "Of course! You're Niall Horan. Liam's personally requested photographer." He says, his voice is cheerful and he smiles warm at me. "I've heard so much about you. You're much cuter than I thought you'd be." His voice trails off into a a shy smile. 

"Oh, t'anks?" I smile politely. I should tell him I think he's cute as well, but the words won't form. "'M sorry, I didn't catch yer name?" My eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

"Harry Styles. I'm the receptionist of CTM Inc. And if you get this job, your co-worker." He smiles widely. I stand there for a moment, waiting for him to tell me where to go. He gives me a curious look and tilts his head to the side ever so slightly. 

"Oh!" He says, "you need your access pass and a guide!" He tells me. I nod patiently. His head turns in the direction of the girl seated next to him. Her hair is brunette and and her smile is kind. "El, I'm going to take this man to Liam, it's Niall Horan." He tells her. She nods at him and dials a few numbers on her phone. I hear her mumble something about getting a boy called "Luke" on the job to fill in while Harry shows me where to go. Harry. Hmm. Nice name. 

"I'm sorry, but why does everyone here know my name?" I question Harry as he walks out from behind the desk. He chuckles at me. He gestures to me before pressing the "up" button on the elevator, handing me a lanyard with a card on it that reads "guest access". 

"You're Niall freaking Horan." He says as if it's obvious, stepping inside the lift. I shake my head questioningly. He smacks his teeth at me. "Uh? You're one of the most requested photographers of the year?" He explains. Realization hits me. 

People have been starting to look at me on the street, pointing and whispering. Almost as if I had a reputation. My curiosity had started to rise. 

"If people have been requesting me, how come they've never requested me to me?" I ask, he tries to suppress a smile. 

"Because they've been contacting your manager." He states. Which is what has my mouth asking another question. I look at him again, but this time I really look at him. He's got on a white button up with a nice, black tie. A black belt is wrapped around his waist, securing black slacks in place. His shoes look expensive. Like- really expensive. But of course they're expensive, he must be well-off with this job. 

"I don't have a manager." I say dumbly, trying to snap by attention from his lean figure. He smirks. 

"Then who is Louis Tomlinson?" He asks. I roll my eyes. Of course Louis is behind that mess. He always is meddling in my life. 

"Louis, you say?" I say sarcastically. "Oh, he's an annoying dweeb who is going to get murdered the second I get home." I joke, earning a laugh from Harry. He nods in understanding. 

I watch the numbers of floors rise, the numbers creeping up ever so slowly. 

"Geez, how many floors does this building actually have?" I ask, he shrugs nonchalantly. His nice, receptionist persona seems to have left his body. "You okay?" I ask sincerely. 

"Yep, just a bit of a headache is all." He replies, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Just as I was about to ask if he needed to leave, the lift dings, signalling the end of the elevator ride. I follow his lead onto the posh looking floor. The flooring is marble. Literal marble. And the walls are tan. Offices enclosed in glass are scattered around, an occasional sitting chair placed in strategic places. 

"Wow, this is...posh." I mumble to myself. Eyeing the model like office workers. Harry chuckles. mumbling something about it being very posh. 

"Hey, Harold." I hear someone say behind me. I spin on my heel, coming face to face with an older lady, but not much older. She's wearing what looks to be an expensive dress. Her eyes and her smile are familiar. Mainly because she looks exactly like Harry. 

"Hello, mum." He groans. I stifle a laugh at the encounter. She passes me and reaches for her son, grabbing his cheeks to pinch them.

"Is my baby having a good day at work?" She asks, her voice rising a few octaves. 

"Yes, mum. I'm trying to bring Niall Horan to Liam for his interview." He explains, trying to ease himself away from her grasp. 

"Niall Horan?" She asks with a gasp, turning her attention from herself to me. Which causes fear to rise in my throat like bile. Don't embarrass me, woman.

"Hello, ma'am." I say with a small wave. I cower back slightly when she approaches me. She reaches her hand out, beckoning me to shake it. I do, politely smiling.

"I'm Anne. Harry and Liam's mum." She says. I freeze. This is Anne? Anne Payne? The one and only? She is my favorite author. How had I not recognized her?

"Oh, my word. I am a huge fan of your work!" I exclaim. She giggles at me. 

"As I am of yours." She replies, letting my hand drop. Harry guides me away from her. I stand there, starstruck. 

"Yer ma is Anne Payne and you didn't bother tellin' me, you bafoon?" I ask Harry, he chuckles. 

"Didn't think about it." He says simply. As we approach another glass enclosed office, I notice there's a man in the chair behind the desk. Except, that's not any man. That's the man. That's Liam Payne. Harry pulls out a key card from his pocket and scans it on the door. Of course it's locked, there's probably a lot of money's worth of photographs in that office. In any of these offices, actually. 

My nerves were fine until this exact moment. The exact moment the extremely handsome boy opened the door to the office of an extremely talented hero of mine. That's when my nerves kick in. 

"Ready?" Harry whispered encouragingly. I look up at him and nod. "Good luck." He says before walking me into the office, getting Liam's attention. "Mr. Payne?" He calls, professional persona coming back. Liam looks up from whatever he was working on. Probably some ingenious masterpiece. 

"Yes, Harry?" He says, his eyes meet mine and I suck in a breath. Just being in the same room as him makes me weak. 

"This is Niall Horan, your nine o'clock." Harry says, pushing me gently, encouraging me to walk further into the office. 

"C'mon, then." Liam says. I slowly approach his desk. "I don't bite, have a seat?" He demands politely, standing up out of respect. "Thank you, Harry. That's all." He says. 

I turn my attention towards Harry, he smiles at me and gives me a cheeky wink with a "thumbs up". Mouthing at me, "you got this." I chuckle inwardly.

Here goes nothing, I think as I mentally prepare myself for the most important career move of my life. 

//

hi. this is an update. i hope it doesn't seem too rushed or anything. i was a bit distracted while writing this. (i was watching star wars: episode iv. a new hope. it's so great. i'm such a nerd. can quote it line for line, basically.)

anyways, here's a treat for your afternoon.

don't know when i'll update next. today? tomorrow? it'll be soon, s'all i know.

•what is your favorite superhero?  
I'm into Batman. I like Deadpool, but he's an antihero, isn't he? Spiderman is where it's at though, am I right?

until next time, lovelies. 

 

\--mariah. (dirtyseagull)

**Author's Note:**

> "A dream is only a dream, until you decide to make it real."


End file.
